2011-09-28
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Michael Chugg, Felicity Ward, Tommy Dean, Sharon Jones, Guests: Michael Chugg, Felicity Ward, Tommy Dean, Sharon Jones, Juzzie Smith - Performer Official description Episode Twenty-One (28/09/2011) This week our guests on Spicks and Specks are Australian music industry legend Michael Chugg, US comedian that now calls Australia home Tommy Dean, funky soul singer Sharon Jones and funny-woman Felicity Ward. We also have a special performance by multi-instrumentalist Juzzie Smith. For more information on Juzzie click [http://www.juzziesmith.com here]. Myf's Team Michael Chugg was only fifteen years old when he began managing and promoting music in his hometown of Launceston, Tasmania. That was in 1962. Fast forward to the present, and 'Chuggi', as he is affectionately known, is a pioneer in bringing the newest, biggest and baddest musical acts to Australia. Back in the day, Chuggi was there for the explosion of overseas stars touring in Australia, working with acts such as Fleetwood Mac in 1977 on their Rumours tour, Frank Sinatra, Guns n' Roses, Bon Jovi, Pearl Jam, The Police, Richard Clapton, Gary Glitter, AC/DC, Roy Orbison, Billy Thorpe, Crowded House, David Bowie, ABBA...the list is endless. His 2010 released book Hey, You in the Black T-Shirt documents 40 years of music history in Australia as Chuggi shares stories of touring the world's biggest bands. Award-winning comedian Felicity Ward first came to Australia's attention in the Logie nominated The Ronnie Johns Half Hour, in which she played several characters including 6yr old Poppy, German nihilist Gretchen and lawn bowls instructor Heidi. Straight from sell-out shows at the Edinburgh Fringe, 2009 was a big year for Felicity, with audiences in the UK and Australia rushing to see her debut live comedy show Felicity Ward's Ugly as a Child Variety Show and her success continued with her shows Felicity Ward Reads from the Book of Moron and honestly. Alan's Team Sharon Jones is the lead singer of US soul/funk act Sharon Jones and The Dap-Kings. Steeped within the gilded and gritty sounds of gospel, soul and funk, this nine-piece Brooklyn collective has continued to electrify fans, disc jockeys, critics, record collectors, and bloggers the world-over with their authentic, heart-felt sound. They are considered to be at the forefront of reviving and recapturing the feeling of soul and funk music from the 1960's and 1970's. Among her influences are James Brown, Otis Redding, Ike & Tina Turner and Marva Whitney. The latest offing from Sharon Jones and The Dap Kings is their fourth album I Learned the Hard Way which was released last year. Having lived here for 16 years, Tommy Dean may be American but he understands Australia, it's audiences and above all, what makes us laugh. Indeed, the cultural divide between Americans and Australians provides much of his intelligent observational humour. With his rich voice, Tommy's performance style is laid back to say the least. His unique edge to his stand-up has him winning fans anywhere and everywhere. A regular headline act in comedy venues around Australia, Tommy has performed in many of the leading comedy clubs around the world. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes